Various devices have been used as training aides by people for training various muscle groups. Such devices may be expensive and cumbersome, and thereby require users to drive to a gym or other established facility to use the various devices. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for training for balance, posture, among other athletic attributes.